boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara
Mrs. Clara (b. 1970s) was the junior high Math teacher at Tower Placement School and the aunt of a college student. Some of her favorite students are Jon Brown and Grace Tyler, while her least favorite is Zachary Brown. Biography Career at Tower Placement Early career Clara was born in the early 1970s. She was not an only child. Eventually, she became a schoolteacher at Tower Placement School. She liked her classes to sit in a boy-girl-boy-girl pattern. She taught Jon Brown in 2010, who became one of her favorite students. In 2013, she received Grace Tyler, whom she loved, and Zachary Brown, whom she hated. 2014–2015 school year In 2014, she went on sabbatical, leaving Mr. Robotika to substitute her for five months. Shortly after she returned, Clara noticed when Zachary Brown withdrew a list of all of Clara's nicknames. Offended, Clara gave Brown a detention. Later that day, Clara gave her students a pop quiz. Twenty minutes later, she announced the quiz was over and told everyone to "check your answers front and back". When Brown heard this, he flipped over his test, and saw that there were more questions on the back. As students handed back quizzes, Brown went crazy, having believed he had outperformed everyone else, and randomly answered questions. Clara came to him and grabbed the quiz, but Brown refused to hand it over. They both tugged on opposite ends of the sheet, which tore it in half. The teacher was outraged and gave Brown a second detention. 2015–2016 school year The following year, Clara gave Zachary Brown a second chance to turn in his report on the Revolutionary War by a new deadline. Days later, she noticed a student named Summer Petersen holding the Hand of Luck, and immediately confiscated it from her. Personality and traits Clara is a strict, no-nonsense teacher who has no tolerance for disrespect from her students, even if they have done nothing wrong. This put her on a par with Zachary Brown, who had no respect for her. However, she seemed to get along superbly with Jon Brown, and later with Grace Tyler and Reggan Holme. She has handed out more detentions than the rest of the Tower Placement teachers combined and has also been seen most inappropriately comparing Jon and Zach, much to Zach's shame and outrage. She cannot stand Junior Mints. Relationships Tower Placement students Clara is a strict, no-nonsense teacher who has no tolerance for disrespect from her students, even if they hadn't done anything wrong. This put her on a par with Zachary Brown, who had no respect for her. However, she still believed he had potential to improve himself, which arguably turned out to be true. Clara was on far better terms with Jon Brown, whom she would inappropriately compare to Zach. She would later get along with Grace Tyler and Reggan Holme. Appearances * * * * * * * Category:1970s births Category:American individuals Category:Anti-villains Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Females Category:Math teachers Category:Obese individuals Category:Tower Placement employees Category:Villains